<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Files at ACME Labs by Coolartist1110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889486">From the Files at ACME Labs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolartist1110/pseuds/Coolartist1110'>Coolartist1110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Headcanon, Origin Story, So I figured I’d combine a few of them together!, There’s multiple explanations for where Pinky and Brain come from</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolartist1110/pseuds/Coolartist1110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s been multiple explanations over the years as to where Pinky and Brain come from. Yes, their genes were spliced, but the circumstances surrounding the splicing have always been a little confused.</p><p>Spinoff episodes Snowball, Project B.R.A.I.N., and Brainwashed, as well as the origin presented in the Reboot, have all been implemented.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From the Files at ACME Labs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fun fact about me: HUGE Animaniacs fan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <span class="s1">ACME Labs Project Report: Experiment 4-19-G-J-5-2-8/51-B</span> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="u"> <span class="s1">Biological Recombinant Algorithmic Intelligence Nexus, otherwise known as Project B.R.A.I.N. </span> </span> <span class="u"></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The purpose of Project B.R.A.I.N. was to increase the intelligence of 3 ACME Labs laboratory animals through usage of the ACME brand Gene Splicer, Bagel Warmer, and Hot Dog Steamer (making use of its gene splicing functions). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The project was headed by Dr. Mordough, creator of the Gene Splicer and top geneticist at ACME Labs. Results recorded and presented to the board by 2 of Dr. Mordough’s protégés.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Subject Z:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Subject Z, Mesocricetus Auratus (in layman’s terms, a hamster), was put into the Gene Splicer first. The subject’s intelligence noticeably increased, but with the side effect of heightened hostility toward the laboratory staff. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Subject Z was placed in a cage with an albino variant of Apodemus Sylvaticus (field mouse) that has an unusually large cranium, previously known as Subject 3-<b>α</b>-5-9. The 2 had previously shared a cage as part of a test in shock therapy (and other various tests) and got along well, but the effects of Project B.R.A.I.N. caused unprovoked violence on Subject Z’s part.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The morning after the experiment, Subject Z had disappeared, with the cage found unlocked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Subject A:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The albino Apodemus Sylvaticus subject previously mentioned in Subject Z’s report was chosen as the next test subject. Its above average cranium size could possibly support the enhanced intelligence more suitably than Subject Z. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Subject A has consistently shown signs of anger toward laboratory staff and scientists both before and after Gene Splicing, so it is unclear if the side effect evident in Subject Z is present in Subject A.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Due to ACME Labs’ policy of 2 lab animals per cage, a second albino Apodemus Sylvaticus was placed in Subject A’s environment. Subject A has shown no signs of hostility toward the other mouse...with the exceptions of “bops” on the head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Subject B:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second Apodemus Sylvaticus, originally acquired from the London branch of ACME Labs from the cheese-testing division, was to be the final subject of Project B.R.A.I.N. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Subject B was infamous in the London branch for being the least intelligent lab mouse in recorded history. Once put through the Gene Splicer, Subject B appeared more aware, yet still retained its relatively low intellect.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Absolutely no signs of increased aggression were noted. If possible, Subject B appeared even LESS aggressive than before the experiment.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">After failing to produce results better than Subject B’s utterance of “Narf,” Project B.R.A.I.N.’s funding was pulled. Subjects A and B currently act as ordinary laboratory mice. Subject Z’s location is still unknown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I looked up those scientific names. I used Golden Hamster for Snowball, since that one looked the most like him. I used field mice for Pinky and Brain, since I believe they’ve been referred to as such at one point or another. At the very least, Brain’s PARENTS were, so I assume this applies to Brain.</p><p>I think it’s canon Pinky was born in a pet store, but based on how his parents acted, those two DEFINITELY grew up outdoors.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>